Fragments
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: Fifty different prompts focusing on the dysfunctional relationship between James P. Sullivan and Randall Boggs: their past, their present, what could have been and what is still a shot in the dark. Gift for GhostlyMayhem. [Sulley/Randall]


_**Fragments**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: My 50th story! I can't believe how much I've posted on here during the past five years, and the fact I'm only just beginning! I was hoping to do something special or symbolic, and this is the result. My best friend Elena adores this pairing as much as I do and I really wanted to do something nice for her, so here it be. :D Besides, I've been wanting to write a Sulley/Randall for a while because I think they're a really interesting and underappreciated pair.**

**The prompts featured here are mixture of random words I asked a friend to give me and a word generator online. Not every prompt connects to the other ones, and some have AU elements. ****There are some sexual themes and references to mpreg, just to warn anyone who's squicked out by that kind of thing. Anyway, enjoy and feel free to leave feedback! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Monsters Inc_ or_ Monsters University_.**

* * *

**1) Pickles**

Every night for nine months, Sulley finds him hovering around the fridge with the jar in his hand.

* * *

**2) Garbage**

Randall doesn't know how his boyfriend can stand the bane of Monstropolis that is Taco Bell, let alone_ eat_ it.

* * *

**3) Socks**

Randall's feet get cold from dangling out of the bed, so Sulley decides to rummage through the drawers to see if he can help.

* * *

**4) Jock**

The minute Randy laid eyes on Jimmy Sullivan, he promised himself that he'd spend the next four years going out of his way to avoid him.

* * *

**5) Cross**

Sometimes Randall tells him stories about the human world - of a higher power and the symbols He presents.

* * *

**6) Cheese**

For their fifth date, they look in the newspapers for the movie with the worst reviews to laugh at together.

* * *

**7) Vent**

When Johnny Worthington became too much to bear, Randy knocked on Sullivan's door.

* * *

**8) Paper**

Sulley goes through with trying to write the apology letter to Randall and by morning, Mike labels him a tree-killer.

* * *

**9) Window**

Now staring at the world through the bars of his prison cell, Randall wonders if Sullivan ever once felt remorse for putting him there.

* * *

**10) Binder**

After deeming his homework lost forever, Randy discovered it waiting on his bed with a sticky note attached.

* * *

**11) Insect**

Randall watched in disbelief as Sullivan scooped the bug off the Scare Floor, carrying it outside to safety.

* * *

**12) Teeth**

"I like it rough," Randall shrugs by way of explanation, pinning Sulley's arms to the bed as Randall straddles him.

* * *

**13) Titan**

It takes approximately two hours to move Randall's imported couch from the truck to the top floor of the apartment, where Sulley lives.

* * *

**14) Smile**

Observing Sulley as he attempts to push the cellphone's tiny buttons, the corners of Randall's lips twitch upwards almost involuntarily.

* * *

**15) Glass**

Sulley winces at the large cut on Randall's palm, promising that he'll double-check the next time they clean up broken dishes.

* * *

**16) Steel**

Randall searched Waternoose's eyes for any sign of pride after Sullivan's banishment, becoming crestfallen when he recognized all-too-familiar resentment there instead.

* * *

**17) Screen**

"Since when was that _barrier_ on our door?" Randall yells, glowering at Sulley as his boyfriend hands him an icepack.

* * *

**18) Phone**

Sulley requests Randall to move in with him after receiving the long-distance bill at the end of the month.

* * *

**19) Metal**

Randy pulled the pillow over his head, cursing Sullivan's awful music taste to the bowels of hell.

* * *

**20) Emotion**

Looking into the eyes of his former enemy, Sulley wonders if there's a word for how he's feeling.

* * *

**21) Shadows**

Randall refuses to sleep with the door closed, explaining to Sulley how the swamp didn't allow any light in.

* * *

**22) Spiders**

After being jarred back to the waking world by Randall's petrified shriek, Sulley sighs and reaches for the rolled-up magazine on the night stand.

* * *

**23) Life**

They stare in awe at the sonogram, trying to process the fact that this tiny creature's existence depends on them alone.

* * *

**24) Horse**

Sulley encourages the hesitant Randall to step forward where the friendly creature is waiting.

* * *

**25) Plastic**

"Look," Sulley pleads into the receiver, trying to be heard over Randall's fury, "I didn't know I had to take the cover off the turkey before I put it in the oven!"

* * *

**26) Super**

Being the (former) Top Scarers has nothing on the fact they are their daughter's heroes.

* * *

**27) Battery**

Listening to the storm rumble on outside, Sulley pulls Randall closer to him beneath the blanket, relieved that the old lantern he'd purchased at a garage sale had come in handy.

* * *

**28) Candy**

Following Randy's inquiry about how the bubblegum tastes, Sullivan proved himself to be very generous - and forward - with his response.

* * *

**29) Tune**

When Sulley wakes up, he hears him singing in the shower.

* * *

**30) Ailing**

Sulley doesn't know the first thing about taking temperatures, but for Randall's sake he'll certainly try.

* * *

**31) Accelerando**

He laughs quietly as the other monster's body reacts to his touches, spasming and trembling in the most delightful of ways.

* * *

**32) Highjack**

"You gave Wazowski the password to the Wi-Fi again, didn't you?"

* * *

**33) Senses**

Sulley hates the taste of coffee, but enjoys kissing Randall so much in the morning that he's developed a tolerance of it.

* * *

**34) Proposal**

He asks him to marry him one morning while they're laying about in bed, their favourite place to be - which somehow manages to be more romantic without fireworks or diamond rings being involved.

* * *

**35) Castle Walls**

Sulley was the first person to see through Randall's bitter defensive mechanism and the raw pain it veiled.

* * *

**36) False**

Peering down at the test in the toilet, Randall isn't sure if he should feel relieved or disappointed.

* * *

**37) Wilt**

"Mike, I don't want to give him flowers, because flowers die."

* * *

**38) Tantalizer**

Randall swats at the furry hand with a wooden spoon, reminding Sulley that the cupcakes will be ready when they're ready.

* * *

**39) Frizz**

Randall takes one look at Sulley one rainy day while waiting for the bus and collapses to the sidewalk with laughter.

* * *

**40) Haunted**

For exactly three months following Randall's banishment, Sulley suffered from an inexplicable case of insomnia.

* * *

**41) Conservation**

"Randall, I'm pretty sure we waste _more_ water when we shower together."

* * *

**42) Crossbow**

Randy doubts the bullies will harrass him any more after some self-defense tips from Sullivan.

* * *

**43) Jury**

Sitting in the back row of the courtroom as Randall faces charges for his crimes against him, Sulley fights the urge to be sick to his stomach.

* * *

**44) Stuck**

Perhaps eating all those cupcakes and then attempting to climb out the window hadn't been the wisest of decisions.

* * *

**45) Mewl**

Sulley shushes Abby as she cries, holding his baby daughter close to his chest.

* * *

**46) Nag**

"I can't believe you bought _two_ percent milk instead of _one_ percent!"

* * *

**47) Midnight**

They should have really been asleep hours ago, but fate (and pure hormonal impulse) had other plans.

* * *

**48) Behavioural**

"Well, Mr. Boggs, it appears you suffer from a compensatory NPD that stems from a deep inferiority complex."

* * *

**49) Dissenting**

Sulley watches the news report with a sinking heart, feeling like the slander against Randall is the fault of himself.

* * *

**50) Career**

"I've started a blog," Randall announces proudly, turning the laptop around for Sulley to see.


End file.
